


When I see you smile

by kaige68



Series: Regret [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Musical Monday](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/47143.html). In my head, this is RPS.

She’d said yes. Of course she did. She wasn’t stupid. The man was stunning, the ring was stunning. They’d have a stunning _fucking_ life together.

But as he watched his best friend crow to him, replaying the scenario as though he would appreciate it, he couldn’t help but be thrilled for the man. He watched the brand-new-fiance, all giddy, and he was happy for him. The man’s smile lit up the entire room.

If he couldn’t have him, and clearly he couldn’t, he did want the man happy, joyous, running with a smile into a future aligned with someone else.


End file.
